D'Anjayni
The D'Anjayni are one of Gaia's most mysterious races. They have always lived in the shadows of history, never openly relating to other cultures. Their skin is completely white, and their blood vessels run across it, forming blue lines. Most of them are bald, and those who are not possess black hair. They do not have fingerprints or nails. There are very few visible differences between men and women, although women tend to be slightly slimmer and their breasts are more developed. Their faces are always very much alike, with few salient features. In order to recognize eachother, they mark their faces or hands with House Insignia, thus introducing individual detail and particularities. D'Anjayni live from three to four centuries, and they attain maturity at around 40 or 50 years of age. Once they reach adulthood, they do not age visibly, but their body consumes itself internally until they die. The most important time in their lives comes soon after they are born. During pregnancy, mothers spiritually "feel" the name of the child they are bearing and a ceremony is performed that will mark them for life. Names are vital to the D'Anjayni; whoever knows their names holds great power over them. They usually go by pseudonyms and only reveal their true name to those they trust completely. D'Anjayni are usually detached and never lose their cool. They do not get emotionally involved. They are also very scrupulous and are careful observers of reality. They are drawn to other cultures and will secretly study them. Their goals are always complex and their means to accomplish these goals are well planned and Machiavellian. They are remarkably patient and do not mind waiting as long as it takes to see their desires fulfilled. Their cities have always been built in secrecy, away from the rest of the world. Traditionally, these cities are subterranean or located inside a mountain cavern. They have an entirely hierarchical social structure right from birth, with fixed layers and zero mobility. D'Anjayni are extremely formal and have a different ritual for every occasion. Undetectability: The D'Anjayni have the mystical ability to resist detection by magical based means. When attempting to use magic to detect the D'Anjayni roll a 1d100 at difficulty 75, failure means the spell fails to detect the D'Anjayni. In addition no magic can detect a D'Anjayni for what they truly are. Forgetfulness: This ability works exactly like it does for the Nephilim, except in this case the difficulty is 75. Face of the Spider: A D'Anjayni's most amazing ability is that of stealing other people's identities and making them their own. To accomplish this, they need to tear off the victim's facial skin and place the fragment on their own face. In a few minutes, their facial and body features will have adjusted to the new form. Their voice will also adjust, but their body will not gain or lose more than 4 inches or 20 pounds. Gender can not be altered. The transformation will remain for as long as it is required, until the D'Anjayni decides to abandon it, or until his face skin is severely injured. If someone says the being's true name before him, the D'Anjayni will return to his original appearance. The waiting time between identities is equal to the amount of time using the last identity. Pass Without Trace: When a D'Anjayni travels barefoot, his tracks erase themselves as he goes. Silent Whisper: It is quite difficult to hear the words of a D'Anjayni if they are not directed at you. Anyone but the intended listener trying to overhear a D'Anjayni must apply their full attention to the conversation. Observant Nature: Their learning capability is limited by their passive nature. D'Anjayni have a difficult time learning from things without directly focusing their attention on it, often learding many to view than as a sort of "alien" due to abductions in order to learn from others, though few ever remember the ordeal completely. Category:Races Category:Secondary Races